And They Were Such WellBehaved Little Children
by SSJ3 Sheeku
Summary: (sequel to "Purple High" sorta...) PARTY AT CASPULE CORP.!!! But happens when it gets out of hand? Insanity Guarranteed! DBZ, YYH, whoever else we feel like putting in it...
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! This is Yiku and-  
  
Sheba- And me!  
  
Yiku- Yes. And this is our fic! the main idea is by me, and Sheba helped with more ideas. What mayhem will ensue this time? Find out...  
  
Disclaimers: Dont own  
One fine morning at the Briefs residence... There was stuff happening! Yiku woke up that morning to the sound of yelling, which was not unusual, and many car doors slamming, and the pitter-patter of feet.  
  
Wait. Many car doors slamming and the pitter-patter of feet? What the hell?  
  
Yiku walked out of her huge room, over the hills and through the woods, down to the kitchen, where she saw an unusual sight.  
  
No one was there.  
  
The only things different that she noticed were the many many bags where the food should have been. Yiku almost cried. Almost.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma burst through the back door. "Ah! Good morning, Yiku!".  
  
She sounded very tired and very excited all at the same time. Yiku blinked. "Umm...good morning, Aunt Bulma."  
  
Yiku only stared as Bulma picked up the suitcases and started toward the door as Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Oh", Bulma started. "I forgot to tell you. Vegeta and I are going on a little trip. Bra is coming, too. So, you, Trunks, and Hiei are going to have the house to yourselves for about a week."  
  
Yiku blinked again and looked at her uncle. "Uncle Vegeta, what the HFIL is she talking about?"  
  
"It's just as she said: We are going on a....er-vacation. We're taking Bra because she'll be too much trouble for you three."  
  
Yiku began to understand. "Ohhhh....okay. Go ahead then."  
  
Bulma eyed Yiku. "Now, I've left a list for you guys to do I've already talked to Trunks: NO GUESTS. Which also means, NO PARTYS! Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it", Yiku replied.  
  
Vegeta then joined in with the lecturing. "Yes, because we all remember your little "shin-dig" that you held at Sheba's house."  
  
"OK! I understand! No more lecturing, just go!"  
  
Bulma suddenly turned sweet. "Okay, bye Yiku. As far as I know, Trunks is still asleep, and Hiei's training, I think. Well, good bye!"  
  
As Bulma walked out the door, she grabbed Vegeta by the arm. Yiku smirked at her uncle as she saw his eyes pleading for help.  
  
Then, they were gone. Just like that.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks came downstairs and Hiei appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Yiku stared at them. They stared back.  
  
After about an hour of staring, they all cried out in unison, "PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!" 


	2. the invite

Sheba: Yes! This is the second chapter, which will be written by...well, me. Oh, and no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: bite me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sheba was pursuing her opponent through the thick forest. Good, there's a dead end up ahead. He's all mine.  
  
She smirked to herself, then increased her great speed.  
  
Bursting into the clearing, she was met by her confused and frightened opponent, who had his back pressed to the stone face of the escarpment. Sheba put her hands together and gathered her energy for a fatal blast.  
  
"This is the end of the line for you!" she spat. "Any last words?"  
  
The petrified victim's jaw dropped open, preparing to give his last pleas for his pathetic life.  
  
"I don't wanna waaaaste...myyy...time, become another casualty of society!" he belted out.  
  
Sheba raised an eyebrow. What the hell?!  
  
Suddenly, her bedroom floor smacked her in the face. She was wide awake now, and her phone was ringing to the tune of "Fat Lip." She dug around the tangle of blankets and dirty gi's until her hand touched the furiously ringing phone.  
  
Sheba answered it, heard Yiku's voice on the other end, and slammed it back down on the receiver. Moments later, it rang again.  
  
"What?" Sheba demanded, finally giving in and picking it up.  
  
Yiku snickered. "Are you doing anything today?"  
  
Now Sheba was seriously annoyed. "No. Why?"  
  
Yiku was obviously trying not to burst out laughing. "Because... how would you like to attend the greatest party of a ti--"  
  
Click.  
  
Yiku rolled her eyes and redialed the number to the Son residence. Sheba picked up, and before Yiku could say anything, said firmly, "No."  
  
"Aww, come on, Sheba! What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"What's the worst that could--WERE YOU IN A COMA TWO MONTHS AGO?! YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE!"  
  
"That was an accident! Besides, what are the chances that could happen again? Bulma and my uncle Vegeta are out of town! We'll have Capsule Corp. all to ourselves!"  
  
Sheba groaned. There was no talking to this girl!  
  
"Come on! Bring Goten and call Kurama and haul your ass on over here!"  
  
Sheba heard a dialtone, and she knew she had no choice in the matter. She also knew that by the sound of Yiku's voice, she had caffeine that morning. Oh kami...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short! But since there are two of us writing this story, it will be updated fairly often. Review! 


	3. the arrival, and the alliance's return?

A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUCEMENT:  
  
THE EVENTS IN THIS FIC ARE BASED ON ACTUAL EVENTS...  
  
THE NAMES HAVE NOT BEEN CHANGED...  
  
SCREW THE INNOCENT.  
  
DICLAIMER: No own! No own!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And thus it came to pass that Yiku, Trunks, and Hiei set into motion preparations for the party. Trunks began calling invited guests while Yiku and Hiei searched one of the many storage rooms for party supplies.  
  
"Hey Yiku!" Hiei called. "What's this stuff?"  
  
Yiku turned around to see Hiei holding a large can over his head. She looked at the label and read it out loud:  
  
"Pah-int?" she struggled to read the strange word.  
  
Hiei blinked. He pried open the lid and examined the contents. It was a thick slimey substance, shocking pink in color. Maybe it was food?  
  
Hiei threw caution to the wind and inhaled deeply. The fumes overwhelmed him for a moment, and his eyes glazed over.  
  
Yiku cocked an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of his face. Hiei didn't move or say anything.  
  
"Hiei?" She was concerned for a moment because he didn't respond, but then again, he might have been just ignoring her like he usually did to everyone else. Suddenly, his eyes slid shut and he fell forward, face-first into the can.  
  
Yiku yelped and jumped back as the sludge splattered in all directions, and still, the fire demon didn't move. She grabbed him by his hair on the back of head and pulled Hiei's face out. His eyes were still shut, and his mouth was hanging open slightly.  
  
Wierd, she thought. What WAS that stuff?  
  
Suddenly, Hiei's eyes snapped open, and a goofy grin appeared across his face. NOT something you see every day, especially from this particular pyromaniac.  
  
"...Are you okay?" Yiku asked uncertainly. Hiei switched gears and the grin was replaced by a more familiar evil sneer. She suddenly found the tip of a katana less than a centimeter from her neck.  
  
"YOU DARE THREATEN THE LORD OF THE HERBALLY ESSENCE?!" Hiei demanded. Yiku stared like a dear in headlights. His expression softened.  
  
"Oh, it's only you, Princess Pyro." Hiei said. As if remembering something he should've done before, he got down on one knee and bowed his head, still covered in the pink goo. "I must beg your forgiveness, Your Magisty."  
  
He laid his katana at Yiku's feet and stood up slowly. Yiku decided that maybe it would've been better if he had stayed unconscious.  
  
"Ummm...it's okay?" she replied, unsure of what else to say. There was an awkward silence. Until...  
  
"I MUST BE OFF!" Hiei declared. Then, flinging off his pink-stained cloak, he dashed out of the room. The once-black garment landed on Yiku's head, who struggled to pull it off. But this took too long for the half-Saiyan to do, and amongst the effort, she inhaled quite a bit of the fumes, and forgot what she was doing. Dazed, she simply sat still for minutes on end. From down the hall, Trunks heard a giggle, quiet at first, then turning into all-out hysteria that sounded very much like his cousin...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside Capsule Corp, Sheba and Goten were just landing, and Kurama was running up to them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Therapy." he said, waving off their initial questions. It was then that Sheba remembered about the demon's appointment with the psychiatrist, something about a situation with blue squirrels, a shampoo factory, and the rest of the Rekai tantei. She hadn't bothered to ask for the details and quite frankly, she didn't want to know exactly what happened.  
  
But she wasn't about to attend another one of Yiku's "parties" without proper backup, in the form of her cousin Goten, and Kurama. Baaaad memories...  
  
The three walked up to the front door of CC, when they heard a distant yell, and moments later, a huge crash and a thud. They looked at each other, nervous for a moment, then ran to the side of the mansion, where the source of the mayhem was.  
  
As they rounded the corner, they caught sight of someone lying face down on the lawn, in nothing but white boxers with hearts on them.  
  
"Hiei?!" Kurama exclaimed. Goten looked up to see an open window, from which he must've jumped. It was a good four stories up.  
  
Hiei, upon hearing his name called, looked up, cross-eyed, as Sheba and Kurama ran over to him. He grinned and brandished his katana.  
  
"Ah! Captain Pretty!" he said, delighted. "I see you've brought an accomplice! I have summoned General Ugly as well!"  
  
Sheba, thinking Hiei had fallen from one too many buildings in his lifetime, looked over at Kurama to ask what the hell he was talking about. Kurama was bright red, and muttering, "Just ignore him..."  
  
Hiei was sitting up now, and looking very serious. "Oh, but we cannot ignore it! The Blue Squirrels are plotting an attack! They want revenge, I tell you! REVENGE!"  
  
Kurama was muttering to himself and rubbing his forehead with his knuckles, trying to rid himself of the memories...no, no, no, no....not again...  
  
"Look! I have even acquired a map plotting their attack plans!" Hiei said proudly. "See?" He handed Goten a piece of construction paper with purple crayon scribbles that were very obviously made by Hiei's hand.  
  
At that moment, another yell was heard, and another body fell from the same window and landed with a thud, just as Hiei had.  
  
Yiku, however, landed head-first, being such a smart girl and knowing that it would have no effect whatsoever on her well-being.  
  
"O Lord of Herbally Essence!" she burst out, eyes very wide and frantic. "The Purple Pigs! It-it's just as you have said! They're attacking our fortress!"  
  
There was a collective blink, and the three guests looked up, bewildered to see nothing out of the ordinary, unless you count the window that had obviously been forced open.  
  
"Egads!" Hiei exclaimed once again, "And look at this, Your Magisty! The Blue Squirrels have sent a threat-letter!" He snatched the paper from Goten, who was too confused to try and stop him, and thrust it in Yiku's face. Yiku read it fervently.  
  
"My god, they must be stopped!" she declared heroically. "we can't do this alone!"  
  
"I know, my princess! Which is why I have summoned backup!" Hiei pointed at Sheba, Goten, and Kurama, who obviously wanted no part in this little escapade.  
  
Yiku blinked for a moment, then grinned insanely. She squealed, something the others had NEVER heard her do, then pulled them into a tight group hug. She kissed them each on the cheek, despite being covered in pink paint.  
  
Maybe she held on just a little too long, because no sooner had she let go, the trio began to feel light-headed.  
  
"Goten...Sheba...Kurama..." Yiku recited each of their names in reverance. "We are in your debt. We will never forget your help"  
  
There was a long silence. Then...  
  
"...You mean Captain Pretty." Kurama corrected slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. Oh! I almost forgot! This is based off of a fic called "Purple High" by Keaira, I guess you could call it a sequel, but this is a crossover. Anyway, go read it! It's funny as hell! ^^  
  
~Sheba and Yiku~ 


	4. accurate commercials, freefalling, and p...

Disclaimers: You sue, you get no money! You no sue, you get no money! Poo on you! Im.....sorry.....  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In the fortress of "Herbally Essence," our five heroes met in Yiku-er, excuse me, Princess Pyro's, bathroom, because it was bigger than the others.  
  
Hiei (O Lord of the Herbally Essence) sat on the closed toilet, his throne.  
  
Yiku (Princess Pyro) sat on the other toilet, her throne, wondering why the hell there were two toilets in her bathroom. Actually, I wonder, too......  
  
Kurama (Captain Pretty) sat on the bench, next to Sheba (Captain Klepto).  
  
Goten, who had been officially dubbed Jeff, by Hiei, sat on the sink, as they all were in deep thought.  
  
Goten thought, "Heh heh, this is cool...."  
  
Sheba thought, "How do we get Trunks?"  
  
Kurama thought, "This is boring....."  
  
Hiei thought, "Okay, if I move the seven of spades onto the eight of diamonds...."  
  
Yiku, the poor dear, thought, "Why the hell are there two toilets in here?!"  
  
After about an hour of silence and staring, and after having to evacuate the bathroom twice because someone had to crap, Sheba jumped up and proclaimed, "I've got it!"  
  
Everyone, except Sheba, jumped in surprise.  
  
"Do tell", Goten said.  
  
Yiku raised her hand and stood up, "What are we talking about again?"  
  
Ignoring the high half Saiyan, Sheba started to tell her plan to the Alliance of the Bamboo (A/N: Thats from Kearia's story 'Purple High', btw).  
  
They all grinned evilly, and exited the bathroom in silence to carry out the evil plot. Oh dear God, help us.....  
  
__________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks had just gotten off the phone with Yusuke, whom, with Kuwabara, was on his way, when Trunks realized that it had gotten extremely quiet since his cousin and her little friends had gone upstairs. He started to cringe in fear of what was going on, but simply ignored the feeling.  
  
Trunks then heard the opening of his favorite TV Show, "Dragonball Z", and raced to go watch it.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Trunks was still watching his show, as, little did he know, his cousin, Yiku, and company had snuck up to behind the couch.  
  
Well, actually, Yiku and Sheba were behind the couch, holding Hiei's paint stained, but still smelly, cloak, while Goten, Kurama and Hiei were behind the door, holding a rope.  
  
Of course, being high doesn't make you stupid, necessarily, so the five, uhh, druggies masked their energy, so that the purple haired half Saiyan wouldn't sense them.  
  
It was just getting to the good part in the show, when suddenly, the commercials aired. In the first commercial, a man in sunglasses, sitting at a table, spoke:  
  
"Have you ever felt as if you were being watched?"  
  
Trunks squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Do you feel uncomfortable being alone, or when your high cousin and her friends have gone suddenly quiet?"  
  
Trunks eyes went wide. He nodded to the TV man.  
  
"Well, no more! Now you can get-"  
  
Trunks didn't get to see the end of the commercial, as Hiei, who was only in his pants, which were pink, Goten, and Kurama, all with crazed looks on their faces, sprang from behind the door and tied him up before he could react.  
  
Hiei then shouted, "Bring out the cloak!"  
  
Kurama then interjected. "Wait!"  
  
"Are you threatening me?!", Hiei questioned.  
  
"No, Almighty Lord! I must make sure first!"  
  
Kurama then put his face up to Trunks, as Trunks noticed a glazed over look in his eyes. The demon seemed to be.....examining him for....something or other.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Kurama jumped up and proclaimed, "He has been chosen!"  
  
"Can I say it now?", Hiei asked threateningly.  
  
Kurama nodded, so Hiei proclaimed, "Bring out the Cloak of Fumes!"  
  
At this moment, Trunks was wondering what the hell was going on, then he watched as his cousin and Sheba, sprung out from behind the couch, carrying what looked like Hiei's cloak, but it was pink....and smelly.  
  
The two girls then smothered the poor half Saiyan with the cloak.  
  
Trunks squirmed, but try as he might, the cloak stayed over his face.  
  
About two minutes later, Trunks went limp.  
  
They un-cloaked him and untied him, and were very surprised and disturbed at the sight:  
  
Trunks was smiling this big dopey smile, with his eyes crossed. He then jumped up and saluted to Hiei. "My liege, I wish to join this Alliance!"  
  
Hiei simply told him, "Wait! You have to prove yourself worthy to join!"  
  
Trunks's expression turned to a sad one. "How?"  
  
"GROUP HUDDLE!", Yiku exclaimed.  
  
They all, except Trunks, who was about to cry, huddled in the corner and whispered. Of course, Trunks could hear everything; it was gibberish, though, and making no sense whatsoever.  
  
They then yelled, "Break!" and broke apart. Goten stepped forward.  
  
"I, Jeff, with my team, have reached a conclusion. Trunks, your task is....."  
  
"--to bring us...A SHRUBBERY!" Kurama cut in.  
  
The Alliance members squealed "Nee!" in agreement, then stopped and thought about it for a second. The member in question gave an embarrassed cough and muttered "sorry..."  
  
"TO JUMP FROM THE ROOF AND NOT USE YOUR FLYING POWERS!"  
  
Trunks raced up the stairs, the Alliance in hot pursuit, up to the roof.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara were three quarters of the way to Capsule Corp. They were purposely going slow because Kuwabara had one of those feelings.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi", Kuwabara started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've got one of those feelings again."  
  
"What, you gotta piss?"  
  
"NO! Something bad is gonna happen! I know it!"  
  
They continued until they could see the top of the tall building where they had been summoned to. With every step, fear grew.  
  
Also with every step grew a clearer picture of the building. When they got close enough, Yusuke could make out tiny people on the roof. Then, he could see that, oh God....  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"BRING OUT THE CANDIDATE!" Yiku yelled on the roof. On command, the roof door opened, and through it came two solemn faced Hiei and Goten. In between them was Trunks, covered from head to toe in pillows, with a very worried, but somehow brave, look on his face. The three walked, as Sheba and Yiku hummed a death march:  
  
"Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, daa. Daa duh da dum, da da dum...."  
  
As he reached the roof's edge, Trunks had some sort of watery substance poured over him by Sheba.  
  
Yiku gave Hiei and Goten a signal, and the two pushed the soon-to-be-member- if-he-survived off the roof. As a scream, you could hear: "Yaaaaaaaaaayyy- Whheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Trunks landed with a splat and a thud onto the ground, right in front of Kuwabara and Yusuke, who just stared, very disturbed and confused. Trunks was just laying there, on his face.  
  
They then heard a "Whoo-hoo!" from the roof, and looked up to see what looked like Yiku and Sheba dancing around....  
  
Trunks then stood up in surprise, hands up in the air and yelled victoriously and loudly, "I'M OKAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then, much to everyone's surprise, the purple-haired saiyan caught on fire. He kinda ran around like a deranged chicken on speed.  
  
From the roof, Yiku yelled, "ARE YOU OKAY NOW?!"  
  
Trunks screamed much like his 3 year old sister, and kept running. Then, he suddenly stopped, as he was now frozen.  
  
Once again from the roof, Sheba yelled, "HOW BOUT NOW?!"  
  
There was no reply this time, much to the Alliance's both dismay and .....may.......? Oh well, they were both happy and disappointed. The four high maniacs ran down to see what was wrong.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone inside, because they were worried when Kurama wasn't on the roof. They searched everywhere for the fox demon.  
  
Kuwabara was very scared because the house was dark and trashed. Yusuke acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
All of a sudden, a door opened wide, and the two saw Kurama, who was dressed in only green spandex, which only horrified Yusuke and Kuwabara more. It started to bring back terrible memories.  
  
They could also see that Kurama was holding a purple plant of some sort, and walking very, very slowly.  
  
Yusuke decided to risk it. "Whatcha doin', Kurama?"  
  
Kurama only looked at Yusuke, and kept walking...walking slowly. The fox demon carried the Plant of Highness to a corner in the living room, and set it down gently. He, too, sat down in front of the plant, and started bowing before it.  
  
"All hail the Almighty plant!", Kurama chanted over and over.  
  
Then, as if sensing Kuwabara and Yusuke there, the plant opened up and started spraying purple smoke everywhere around the room.  
  
Try as they might, the two boys couldn't hold their breaths for long. They both started screaming and twitching, while Kurama was still worshipping the plant.  
  
The two boys eventually fell to the floor in heaps.  
  
Kuwabara was the first to wake up. Kurama ran over to him. "General Ugly, are you injured?"  
  
Kuwabara stared up at Kurama and smiled. "Captain Pretty... LET'S PREPARE TO KICK SOME SQUIRRELY ASS!!!!!"  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
(panting) Well, please review! Keaira, PLEASE DO NOT SUE!!! If you would like us to discontinue this story, please tell us so, and we will abandon our dreams and settle somewhere in the Himalayas, where the deer, and the antelope play. WE LOVE YOU!!!!! ~Sheeku  
  
.. ..  
  
SAYA WUZ HERE!!!! hee hee... 


End file.
